Isolation (TCE episode)
"Isolation" is the fourth episode of the first season of Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions, showcasing the ship's commanding officer, Captain Noah Wrightson. Summary Finishing a long overdue visit to remote Federation colony Caldea IV, the ''Cantabrian'' crew prepare to depart. Captain Noah Wrightson and Counselor Daniel Radke request a beam-up from colony but, after what seems like an eternity in the transporter matter stream, both awake on a derelict space station in orbit of Caldea IV, with Wrightson terminally ill in a make-shift isolation bay... Memorable quotes First Exploration of the Station :"It's kinda funky retro in that in that 2280's kinda way. Retro is cool again, isn't it?" :-- Daniel Radke hopes he's still "up with the times" with decor. Family troubles :"Helena... once this is over and we get back to Starbase Expanse 7... I want you off my ship." :-- Marie Bourget to her daughter Liz loses her cool :"I '''don't' want to hear it. This isn t about who started it. You will behave on this ship, and if you don't start, you'll be spending your entire (three week) journey in the brig. Understood?" :-- Elizabeth Singh getting tough on fighting civilians being held in the brig '''The bad run-in with the Zmakians' :"Oh they found us alright. At the other end of the ''Cantabrian s barrels." :-- Noah Wrightson explaining to Radke how he and Ulitania Jonar were captured again by the Zmakians... and managed to escape with some help from their ship '''And he complains about the doctor's bedside manner?' :"Handy with a hypospray. Hmph." :-- Radke's not thrilled with Turner's suggestion he should join Bourget's sickbay team A toast :"To life." :"To life." :-- Wrightson proposes a toast to life, even though he might be towards the end of his; Radke toasts the toast Encouraging the captain :"We fight for the protection of our freedoms and our rights, those core values the Federation’s founders held so dear and laid down for us all those years ago. The Myhr’an don’t appear to care about those, unleashing their wrath on anyone, innocent or not, who gets in their way. Their armies have no moral compass, no guilt, no ethical boundaries to stop them. And people like you have the power and the strength to stand up to their tyranny. People like me, like the crew of the ''Cantabrian, look up to you for that strength. When we see you strong, see you fight, we know it’s for the common good. We know the struggle is the right struggle. You’re angry. That’s natural. That’s part of the human condition and the way we deal with grief. So if you’re angry, be angry. But use that anger to try and defeat this disease. Okay?" :-- Radke gives a speech when Wrightson's feeling down '''Not giving up' :"Oh no you don't. Not on my watch." :-- Radke trying to save a flat-lined Wrightson References anesthizine; Arden, Ethan; Arkrand Society; assistant chief engineer; Athelstan, Jason; Bajorans; ''Beloved''; Bourget, Helena; Bourget, Marie; "Breaking Benjamin"; brig; Caldea IV; Caldea IV orbital supply station; CACS; Caldwell, Benjamin; ''Cantabrian'', USS; Captain's wine cellar; Cardassians; Colony Transporter Controller; Counselor's Office; De Gaillimhe, Liam; "Directive"; environmental suit; Fernandes, Antonio; force field; Forward Lounge; Fuller, Joshua; Hogan, Zahara; hypospray; Irakian fever; isolation bay; Jonar, Ulitania; Jonar, Salin; Killan, Tawana; Klingons; Kübler-Ross model; laboratory; lectrazine; Lelar Prime; Lelari; "Let's Do It, Let's Fall in Love"; ''Love''; Marquez; Márquez, Gabriel García; Morrison, Toni; Myhr'an; ''One Hundred Years of Solitude''; PADD; ''Paradise''; Porter, Cole; ''Prospect''-A, USS; Radke, Daniel; Romulans; ''Rutherford'', USS; Santos, Alexander; Singh, Elizabeth; Slaughterhouse-Five; Starbase Expanse 7; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Medical Protocol 121 (Section A); Switzerland; Vonnegut, Kurt; Willard, Annette; Wrightson, Noah; Yh'ahni; Zmakians External links *"Isolation" in PDF format at the [http://www.usscantabrian.com USS Cantabrian database] Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions episodes - Season One